


galapods and galaxy girlfriends

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Space AU, they bicker but they be crushin, this just kind of... happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: Alyssa Greene was not someone who backed down from a fight. And that included now, when she was facing down a herd of charging Galapods with nothing but a stunning blaster and three-eighths of a plan.“Greene?”Alyssa sighed, putting a finger to her ear to better hear her pilot over comms. “What is it, Nolan?”“Do you need a rescue?” Emma asked. “Your heart rate spiked and I don’t trust you not to report when you’re in trouble.”“Everything’s fine. I’ve located the Galapod herd.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	galapods and galaxy girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said this was originally a prompt from a list of kiss prompts that got WAY out of hand?

Alyssa Greene was not someone who backed down from a fight.

She’d used to be, but not anymore. Not since she’d seen what the universe had to offer her. She hadn’t backed down when her mom had tried to stop her from joining the Inter-Planetary Creature Rescue. She hadn’t backed down when Nick Boomer had tried to override her advice on the care of a sickly Keyebear. She hadn’t backed down when space pirates had tried to steal the transport ship she was in charge of.

That last one had gotten her a scar on her shoulder.

But the point was that she didn’t back down. And that included now, when she was facing down a herd of charging Galapods with nothing but a stunning blaster and three-eighths of a plan.

“Find the injured baby Galapod, they said,” Alyssa muttered darkly. “The herd won’t take issue with a human, they said.”

_“Greene?”_

Alyssa sighed, putting a finger to her ear to better hear her pilot over comms. “What is it, Nolan?”

 _“Do you need a rescue?”_ Emma asked. _“Your heart rate spiked and I don’t trust you not to report when you’re in trouble.”_

“Everything’s fine. I’ve located the Galapod herd.”

She heard Emma snort. _“That I don’t doubt. Tell me, Greene, are they charging you?”_

“No,” Alyssa said immediately.

_“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I warned you that Galapods have a very keen sense of smell and a hair-trigger temper, and that the likelihood of you finding them before they found you was slim to none.”_

“Butt out, Nolan,” Alyssa growled. “I’m fine.”

 _“Bullshit,”_ Emma said immediately. _“I’m coming to extract you. And don’t bother trying to turn off your GPS. I put a tracker in the hem of your shirt.”_

Alyssa gaped, finger hovering over the power button of the GPS on her wrist. “That’s so fucking invasive!”

 _“Hey, I was under orders!”_ Emma protested. _“Believe me, I didn’t want to have to go into your quarters and find your drawer of shirts any more than you.”_

“I am going to kill you.”

She heard Emma laugh shortly. _“Gotta let me rescue you first. Nice ‘Galaxy Girlfriends’ pajamas, by the way.”_

A ship crested the mountainous ridges of the planet. The Galapod herd were drawing closer still. Alyssa knew that Emma wouldn’t have time for a proper landing, so she sighed and holstered her blaster, taking off in a run until she was sprinting directly underneath where the ship would fly over her. A simple rope ladder descended from the underbelly of the ship, and Alyssa scoffed. Typical Nolan.

Nevertheless, she reached out to grab a rung, lifting off with her feet and clinging to the ladder before it could get too far in front of her. Once she had a firm grip, she said, “Okay, Nolan, I’m off the ground.”

_“Roger that.”_

And then the ship began to ascend. Alyssa looked down, seeing the herd grew smaller and smaller. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of the injured baby probably left behind somewhere on its own to fend for itself. She didn’t like failing missions like this.

Emma kept pretty low to the ground, peeling off to the side and flying in the opposite direction to where the herd had been running. Alyssa watched as the dusty orange of the planet’s surface blurred beneath her. They only flew for a few minutes before Emma slowed down.

_“Off you hop, Greene.”_

Alyssa rolled her eyes but said nothing as she dropped to the ground, tucking into a forward roll and coming back up on her feet. “Clear.”

Emma engaged the landing gear, setting the ship down about a hundred feet from where Alyssa was standing. Alyssa brushed sand off of her pants, walking towards where the cargo door was lowering with a scowl on her face. Emma was already waiting for her at the top of the ramp by the time she made it to the small-ish ship.

“I could’ve taken them,” were the first words out of Alyssa’s mouth.

Emma just smirked, irritatingly attractive as always, leaning against the side of the ship. “A herd of charging Galapods? Greene, they’re forty-five per cent bigger than Earth Moose.”

“Your point?”

“You are… something else,” Emma said, shaking her head with a faint grin. “So. What’s our next move?”

Alyssa stopped, halfway up the ramp. “What do you mean?”

“Well… can we still find the one that needs help?” Emma pushed off from the wall, walking down the ramp to meet Alyssa where she stood. “We can’t exactly take a mini transport vessel back to the Sanctuary with no cargo.”

“You—You want to keep going with the mission?”

Emma frowned slightly. “Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Alyssa said. “I just didn’t think you’d be so… agreeable.”

“When have I ever not been agreeable?” Emma grinned, putting her hand over Alyssa’s mouth. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

Alyssa pushed her hand away. “Are you sure you’re the real Emma Nolan?”

“Hey, I just don’t want your stealth failure to reflect badly on me with Ms. Allen.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest. Alyssa rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself.

“That’s more like it.”

* * *

“So… ‘Galaxy Girlfriends’,” Emma said casually, sat behind the wheel of the hover-van. “Good show?”

Alyssa barely looked up from the tablet on her lap, her eyes fixed on the life signs coming from about a mile in the distance. “Shut up, Nolan.”

“Hey, I’m asking a genuine question.” If Alyssa hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought that Emma sounded a little hurt. “I don’t get a lot of time to watch TV and I wanna know if it’s worth it.”

“It’s a good show,” Alyssa said. “They don’t actually get together until the end of the first season; they spend most of it bickering and flirting and not saying how they feel.”

“Spoiler alert,” Emma muttered. She hummed thoughtfully. “The bickering and flirting bit sounds kinda like us.”

Alyssa whipped her head around to look at Emma in surprise. “Yeah, but we’re not—I mean, it’s not like we’re—just… stop talking.”

“Afraid you’ll want to kiss me if I keep talking?”

“In your dreams,” Alyssa huffed, face burning. “Just cause we’re the only two people on that ship and you’re some hotshot pilot, doesn’t mean I’m that desperate.”

Emma’s lips twitched as if she was trying not to laugh. “Hotshot pilot, huh?”

“I meant hot-headed, not… hot,” Alyssa said. “Not that you’re not—I mean, objectively, I guess you’re—I’m just going to take my own advice and shut up now.”

Mercifully, and uncharacteristically, Emma didn’t press the matter further. Alyssa could still feel the smugness radiating off of her, though. It made her stomach twist. She focused in on her tablet instead, noticing that they were getting close to the only life sign in the area. This had to be the baby Galapod.

The hover-van descended into a small valley, and then Alyssa spotted it. “There.”

“I see it,” Emma said, slowing down as she approached and stopping about twenty feet out from where the creature lay.

Alyssa hopped out of the vehicle, crouching down a little and motioning for Emma to stay where she was, and began to walk towards the Galapod. The baby was lying on its side, ribcage heaving, digging at the ground with its tusks. Its shaggy, light brown fur was matted and covered in dust.

As she drew closer, she could see how wild the baby’s eyes were. It was terrified, but it couldn’t run away. She noticed one of its hind legs, bent at an angle that was extreme even for a Galapod, and winced. It was definitely broken.

“Hey there,” Alyssa cooed, edging closer. “It’s okay, buddy. We’re here to help you. Where’s your mom gone?”

Deep down, Alyssa knew that this baby had been abandoned and left to die. But she didn’t really want to think about it. She slowly sunk to her knees as she reached the baby’s head, letting the creature smell her. After a long moment, it seemed to realize that it couldn’t do anything to resist, and Alyssa saw its tense muscles relax ever so slightly.

“That’s it,” she said gently. “I’m going to give you something for the pain, okay? Then my friend and I are going to take you somewhere safe. And you’ll heal, and you’ll make friends, and then we’ll find the best place for you. I know it’s scary. But we’ll make sure you’re okay.”

As she talked, Alyssa slipped a hand into her shoulder bag and drew out a small disk. She gently placed it on the Galapod’s pulse point and, instantly, the creature sighed deeply and stilled. Now that it had been sedated, Alyssa could begin to examine the injury.

“You can come over now,” she told Emma.

Footsteps approached, and then Emma was crouching down in the dust next to her. “You’re actually kind of amazing, Greene. Do you know that?”

Alyssa blushed, not looking at her. “Obviously.”

“I mean… I’ve never actually seen you do your work in the field like this before,” Emma said quietly. “It’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not so… shit.”

Alyssa puffed out a breath as she looked at the Galapod’s leg. Emma’s voice was filled with concern when she spoke. “What is it?”

“I didn't see it at first, but this wound…” Alyssa pointed at a gash. “See how it’s been cauterized?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a blaster wound,” Alyssa said. “This was done by a person.”

Emma stiffened at her side. “A hunter.”

“Maybe,” Alyssa murmured, reaching for her kit. Emma’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“No, Greene, I mean… _that_ hunter.”

Alyssa looked up, and her heart dropped into her stomach. There was a man at the top of the valley, levelling a blaster rifle at them. For a moment, she considered reaching for her own blaster, but she quickly decided against it.

“Can I help you?” she asked instead.

The man sneered. “You can clear off and pretend you were never here, and then I might consider sparing your lives.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Alyssa said coolly. “I have a duty of care to this creature.”

“And I have a duty of care to them both,” Emma said, standing up to her full height. Alyssa looked up at her with wide eyes. She had no idea what Emma thought she was doing other than pissing off this hunter, and it made Alyssa scared for her.

There was one thing niggling at her. “This baby was the only life sign registering nearby,” she said. “How come you weren’t on the radar?”

She heard the tell-tale whine of a blaster rifle being powered up. The man laughed humorlessly.

“Tech. So easy to bypass. So easy to cloak against.”

“What do you even want with the Galapod?” Emma asked. “Are you hungry? Are you, I don’t know, in need?”

“He’s hunting for the tusks,” Alyssa said quietly. “Juvenile Galapod tusks go for a lot on the intergalactic black market.”

“Oh, I see,” Emma said. “So he’s just a _dick_.”

She ducked as the man fired at her, hissing in pain as the blaster nicked a flailing hand. Alyssa’s heart leapt into her throat, and she reacted before she could think it through. She drew her stunning blaster, the only weapon she had, and shot the hunter square in the chest with it.

The man fell to the ground, immobilized.

“Good shot,” Emma groaned.

“Thanks,” Alyssa said, a little shakily. She holstered her weapon again and turned her attention to Emma, who was clutching her hand with a grim smile on her face. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing,” Emma mumbled, but she offered her hand for Alyssa to inspect anyway, gritting her teeth when Alyssa ran a gentle finger over the burn.

“That was close,” Alyssa murmured. “Dammit, you shouldn’t have pissed him off like that.”

“I was distracting him.” Emma snatched her hand back. “I know you’re a better aim than me.”

“Nolan, that was so fucking risky,” Alyssa scolded. “You couldn’t have known that I’d take the shot. You almost got yourself killed.”

“Would you care?”

Alyssa gaped at her. “Of _course_ I would care! You’re…”

“I’m what?” Emma, all of a sudden, looked so tired. “I’m _what_ to you, Alyssa?”

Alyssa felt herself blushing at Emma’s use of her first name, and she balked. “You’re, uh, my way out of here. My pilot.”

Emma nodded jerkily, looking down at her injured hand. “Yeah. Sorry. I just… sometimes I let myself think… it doesn’t matter.”

“You let yourself think what?” Alyssa’s voice came out quieter than she intended, feeling like she was holding her breath, although she didn’t know why.

“It’s dumb,” Emma insisted. “I guess I just let myself think that we’re more than what we are. It’s my mistake. Won’t happen again. I’ll leave you alone, I promise.”

“Wait, Emma—” Alyssa grabbed her uninjured hand. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She didn’t know what to say. Emma was looking at her warily, and Alyssa swallowed hard, completely out of her comfort zone now that they weren’t joking around or digging at each other. She cleared her throat, but her voice still came out hoarse. “I just, um, I didn’t say what I wanted to just now, but I don’t know how to say it, because I’m not… I’m not _good_ at this and… shit, just… kiss me?”

Emma blinked. “What?”

“Kiss me,” Alyssa whispered.

There was a moment in which Alyssa panicked, thinking she’d misread everything about this conversation, and then Emma was closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Alyssa melted into it, forgetting where she was, forgetting everything that wasn’t Emma. On the rare occasions she’d let herself think about it, she’d imagined that their first kiss would be rough and frenzied and hard. This was… soft. This was Emma kissing her slowly, and thoroughly, and like she was savoring every last second of it.

Alyssa’s free hand threaded through Emma’s hair, tangling in blonde curls like she’d secretly wanted to do for so long now. She couldn’t voice her confusing feelings about Emma, but maybe she could show her, if she could just keep kissing her like this. She sucked on Emma’s bottom lip, stomach flipping at the tiny, breathy sound that came from her at the action. She hadn’t expected a sound like that to ever come from Emma’s lips.

Eventually, Alyssa remembered where they were, and what their original mission had been. She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, keeping her hand in Emma’s hair for a moment longer, opening her eyes to see Emma looking at her with a dazed expression on her face.

“That’s what—what you are to me,” Alyssa said quietly. Emma let out a ragged breath. “I’m sorry I’m not good with words, I…”

“It’s okay,” Emma whispered. She nodded down at the tablet, smiling just a little. “Your heart rate spiked again.”

“Stupid fucking—”

Emma kissed her again, short and sweet and on the brink of laughter, pulling back and biting her lip as her eyes roamed around Alyssa’s face. Alyssa let herself be distracted for a moment before she refocused on the task at hand.

“Can you call in our friend over there to the authorities?” she asked, nodding over to where the unconscious hunter lay. “I’ll patch this little one up and we’ll complete the mission.”

Emma nodded. “Okay.” She made to stand, but Alyssa kept hold of her hand. “What?”

“Can we… talk? Later?” Alyssa was terrified, but she tried to brave it anyway. “I don’t… I don’t want to keep on not saying how I feel.”

“Yeah,” Emma said softly. “Let’s talk later.”

She squeezed Alyssa’s hand reassuringly, and Alyssa found she could breathe a little easier. She swallowed, finally dropping Emma’s hand and letting her go and check on their unwelcome guest, and turned her attention to the sedated baby Galapod.

“Uh, sorry… that you, um, saw that,” she said awkwardly, even though she knew the creature couldn’t hear her – and, indeed, hadn’t seen any of what had happened – and reached into her bag to retrieve her medical supplies. “I’ll get started on that leg, then.”

Once she was done, and the Galapod had been loaded into the van, Alyssa met Emma’s eyes with a slightly shy smile. The hunter still lay on the ground, a transmat homing beacon attached to his forehead while he slept on. Pretty soon there would be a portal opening up so that he could be taken into custody.

“Not bad for an afternoon’s work,” Emma commented. “Ready to get your new best buddy back to the ship?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa said. She climbed into the van next to Emma. “How do you think Ms. Allen would feel about us having a pet?”

“Us?” Emma glanced sideways at her as she pressed the power button on the hover-van.

Alyssa blushed furiously, but she didn’t try and take it back. “Mhm. Us.”

Emma beamed at her, nudging her with an elbow teasingly. “Maybe if we ask real nice.”

“Well, you know me, I’m not going to take no for an answer about it.” Alyssa shrugged. “If I have to fight the head of the Inter-Planetary Creature Rescue, I will.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you, Alyssa Greene,” Emma said, stepping on the gas. “You’re not one to back down from a fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the original prompt was: "a hoarse whisper of 'kiss me'" and... all that is what i came up with to frame it i guess.
> 
> please let me know what you think; i thrive off of feedback and/or validation! ily all!


End file.
